A Different Life
by CSMars
Summary: The three Tendo sisters are separated at a young age when their parents met their untimely end. Now, Kasumi is the only one who remembers her past. But Fate will not be denied as Destiny plays her part to bring the lovers together. AU, R/A
1. Jusenkyo and the Tree Maze

I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Ahhhhh! Another desperate attempt to overcome my huge writer's   
block. It's really not one of my best works. Well, read on and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to write this, but you know I don't own Ranma 1/2, it's belongs  
to Takahashi-sama, but don't rub it in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Different Life  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
By: CSMars  
7/2/2001  
  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"I promise you, dear."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Alright, bye. Yes, yes, I promised, didn't I?"  
  
*Click*  
  
The bald man hung up the phone and walked toward the dock where a teenager boy   
stood with two bundles on his shoulder.  
  
"What did Mom say?" The boy questioned as he run toward the older man.  
  
"She said we have to go back in three weeks. I told her we just got here, but   
she says two years are up and I have to get you back to Japan." The man muttered angrily,   
"It's training. How can I train you if you're always smothered by your mother?"  
  
"Oh, shaddap, old man. She's just worried about me. You obvious don't, so if   
I came with you on that ten-year training trip you original planned, I would've been   
dead by now." The boy tossed one bundle to his father.  
  
"Stop whining, Ranma. You sound like a girl. And hurry up, I want to get to this   
training ground called Jusenkyo before night fall." The man shouted as he ran into the   
forest.  
  
"Don't call me a girl." The pig-tailed boy protested as he ran after his father.  
  
***  
  
"Night fall, huh?" Ranma smirked.  
  
"Shaddap. I'm sure we're near the training ground." The bald man replied, looking   
around for any kind of indication. "We've been walking in this forest for a week now, and   
the map says that Jusenkyo is just outside of the forest."  
  
"You call this a forest?" Ranma asked, starring at the bare trees, "It's the   
middle of spring and I don't even see one bud on these trees. And I don't recognize any   
of the constellations during the night, in fact, I can't find the North Star anywhere.   
Not that it matters, before we came into this place, we were lost in a real forest for   
a week anyway. Now we only got one week to get back to Japan..." His angry rambling was   
stopped by a sharp smack on the back.  
  
"Shhh..." Genma shushed him quickly, "Do you hear that?'  
  
"Hear what?" Ranma inquired absentmindedly.   
  
"I'm not sure, but it sounds like... fighting and someone yelling."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, it's coming from this way." Grabbing his son by the arm, Genma ran toward   
a clearing where a young, purple haired girl was fighting a longhaired boy barehanded.   
  
"Oh, Kami-sama! We have to help her." Ranma said hiding behind a tall tree,   
pointing to the girl who was shouting in Chinese.  
  
But at the same time, the two Chinese teenagers looked over and noticed the two   
Japanese. A glance was passed between them and the next thing Ranma knew, he was tied up   
in chains that seemed to be coming out of the boy's sleeves.   
  
Genma tried to attack the boy, but a tap in the back of the neck from the girl sent  
him into unconsciousness.   
  
The girl said something to the boy, he nodded and she ran off.  
  
Suddenly, he knew a lot more about these two teenagers. Trying to free himself   
from the heavy chains, Ranma spoke to the boy in Japanese, hoping that the boy will   
understand from the tone that he's harmless, "Hi, my name's Ranma. Why were you fighting   
that girl and why do you have me and my pop tied up now? We didn't do anything wrong,   
did we?"  
  
Much to his surprise, the boy replied in almost perfect Japanese, "You two interfered   
an honorable challenge."  
  
"Wow, you speak very good Japanese." Ranma complimented him, hoping it'll help him   
to get out of the chains.  
  
"Thank you." The boy answered crisply, and then allowed the awkward silence to   
take over.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the boy perked up, as if he could hear something   
Ranma couldn't. He glanced at Genma, still lying on the ground but slowly regaining conscious   
and frowned in worry.   
  
A few seconds later, Ranma could see two figures running toward them on the   
horizon. Both of them ran at an incredible speed, letting him know that they're martial   
artists. When they got close enough, Ranma could tell one of them was that purple-haired   
girl from before. The other also looked to be a girl, but she was wearing a pair of black   
pants and a blouse instead of a short dress like her companion.  
  
Genma groaned and blinked his eyes, letting the boys know that he's waking up.   
The Chinese boy yelled something to the girls, but they either thought replying would   
be wasting time or they didn't hear him. Just as Genma started to crawl onto his feet,   
the girls have arrived under the tree where the trio stood. It was then when Ranma got   
a good look at the two new arrivals. The first thought that crossed his mind is that   
they are both extremely gorgeous. Ranma is not one who knows a lot about girl, but he   
is born a boy and there is something called hormone in his body. One girl has long,   
flowing purple hair all the way down to her thighs while the other girl's bluish-black   
hair only reached her shoulders. Both had the body of a supermodel: lean, tall, and   
curves all at the right places. The black-haired belle caught him starring and yelled   
at him in Chinese while the purple-haired beauty started a heated argument with the boy   
she was fighting with.  
  
"Umm... I'm sorry, I don't speak Chinese." Ranma replied, looking toward the boy,   
hoping he would be the translator.  
  
But it turned out that a translator is unneeded as the girl spoke in Japanese,   
"I said, 'you're trespassing on Amazon ground.'"  
  
The boy in the long, white robe said something to her and the girl opened her   
mouth again, "Ranma... that's your name, isn't it?" Upon seeing his nod, she continued,   
"My name's Akane. You and your father, well, I'm assuming he's your father, are both on  
Amazon training ground without permission."  
  
Ranma heard a growl around him, and turned around to see the other girl impatiently   
tapping her foot. She growled again, louder this time and then started shooting off a   
string of Japanese words toward him and Akane. " 'Kane, they outsiders. Elders say outsiders   
must die. Law say outsiders must die. Great-grandmother say outsiders must die. We kill   
them and go home, yes?"  
  
"Not so fast, Shan." Akane replied in Japanese, much to Genma, now again unconscious,   
courtesy of Shan's pressure points, and Ranma's benefit. "Great-grandmother and the   
other elders told me that they want to question them first. It's been a long time since   
anyone's *stupid* enough to wander into our ground."  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to defend himself, but the girl named Shan cut him off,   
"The law say we kill outsiders, so we kill them and go home!"  
  
Akane drew her sword that was strapped on her back and pointed it at Shan's face   
as she spoke apathetic, "You're my sister, Shan. And I don't want to hurt you. But I am   
the best Amazon warrior of our generation, and you will follow my orders just as I am   
following the elders'."  
  
This time, Shan just starred at the ground and nodded.  
  
"Mu Tsu!" Akane barked at the boy, who still have Ranma wrapped in metal chains,   
"You take care of the old man." Then she turned to face Ranma and said, "Come on, Wild   
Horse. We're taking you back to our camp. Don't try anything funny, or else--" she put her   
sword on his neck before continuing, "I _will_ kill you."  
  
Ranma considered fighting back, but he knew he couldn't beat them _and_ drag Genma   
out of there before one of the Amazons hit his pressure points. So he made small talks as   
they walked out of the... bare trees forest, trying to find out as much about his captors as   
possible, "So... you said this is Amazon training ground, it wouldn't happen to be Jusenkyo,   
would it?"  
  
All three Chinese's head snapped up when they heard the word, but Akane beat the   
other two in asking, "Jusenkyo! Where did you hear about Jusenkyo?"  
  
Surprised at the reaction he got, Ranma told them the truth, "Well, my pop and I   
were looking for Jusenkyo 'cus he said it's great for training."  
  
This time, all three busted out laughing. Shan tried her best to stay upright as   
she cheered in delight, "Stupid outsiders don't know Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo cursed springs,   
if outsiders fall in, outsiders become who drowned in spring long, long ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What she was trying to say, is that if you fall into a spring at Jusenkyo, you'll   
become the person or animal that drowned in the spring before you. But the curse is not   
permanent, it's water-based. You change depending on the temperature of the water." Mu   
Tsu explained as Shan hit him on the head for making her look like a fool.  
  
"It's true," Akane added, "you shoulder thank your Kami for meeting up with us,   
or else you would probably be a roasting pig right now."  
  
The Amazons chuckled as Ranma shuddered, "Stupid pop! But don't worry, we've been   
wandering in this place for a week now, I doubt we could've found the curse spring anyway."  
  
This time, the Amazons didn't laugh, they starred at him in shock. This is just   
too weird. Mu Tsu, the boy wearing a pair of thick glasses, recovered first, "You two   
were lost in the Ba Gua Zhen for a week?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Ba Gua Zhen, it's this maze, one of the tactics used in Ancient China to trap   
your enemies during the war. Have you never heard of it?"  
  
"Umm... my old man isn't really into tactics and strategies."  
  
"Wow, Shan thought martial artists all know tactics. Outsiders much stupid than   
Shan thought." The girl commanded in broken Japanese.  
  
_Who are you to talk?_ Ranma retorted... in his mind of course, he doesn't want   
to die yet.  
  
"Sorry, Ranma. But Amazon children began their training at three. Every birthday   
after that, they're given a standard test. Sometimes it's a test of strengths, sometimes   
a test of skills, sometimes a test of strategies. Finding your way in Ba Gua Zhen is the   
test every child must pass on their thirteenth birthday, I guess Shan is just surprised   
you Japanese don't know anything about it." Mu Tsu whispered, almost afraid that the two   
girls will hear him.  
  
"Come on, we're almost there." Akane yelled as the air is suddenly filled with   
the delicious aroma of food.  
  
The five, well, actually four with a man in tow, walked straight through the row   
of huts toward the biggest one in the center of the village.  
  
Akane went inside first while Ranma and Genma waited outside with Shan and Mu   
Tsu. After a brief conversation, she came out and asked for Ranma. Mu Tsu also pulled   
Genma inside, but he and Shan didn't stay.  
  
Akane stood in the center of the round room and bowed with her sword in front   
of her. Ranma looked around and found seven old women sitting on the fine-curved, wooden   
chairs.  
  
"On your knees." Akane whispered in a demanding voice, still looking toward the   
front of the room.  
  
"What? I am not bowing in front of seven _women. _" Ranma said, just a tad too loud.  
  
Just then, something hit him hard on the stomach. He bend forward involuntarily,   
but since his hands are still tied up behind his back, his knees buckled under him and   
crashed into the hard surface to regain his balance.  
  
"Insolent male, you're in our land, therefore you will obey our rule." Ranma   
raised his head to see an old, well, ancient woman poised on a stick.  
  
"Elder Ku Lon." Akane said in surprise as she bowed again.  
  
Ku Lon tapped on Genma's back and then turned to Ranma once again. Everyone looked   
at her for the next move. After Genma recovered, the Amazon Elder began to speak, "Usually   
we do not give outsiders the chance we're offering to you, so listen carefully. I see   
that you have no food with you, so the Council of Elders of the Amazon tribe is willing   
to make a deal: we will provide repast for both of you for the next five days if you take  
Akane back to Japan and provide shelter for her for a whole year. We will give her money   
for food and clothing, but she'll be living with you."  
  
"Elder, I don't want to leave China." Akane murmured.  
  
For an old woman, Ku Lon has great hearing, "Akane, you're a great warrior who   
will one day take my place among the council. But times are changing and you need to learn   
about the outside world. This will also strengthen your Japanese and you'll learn many   
things that will make you an valuable leader." She turned back to Genma, "Of course, we   
won't force you to take a stranger into your home. But if you decide not to corporate with   
us, then both of you will die, if not by our weapons, then by starvation. So... do we have   
a deal?"  
  
To a man who has sold his son a numerous of times for food, this sounded much better  
than the rest of the bargains Genma has encountered. "Deal."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note: Yes, there is such a thing as Ba Gua Zhen and no, I have absolutely no  
idea how to get out of it. I'll be using a lot of reference to Ancient Chinese battle  
tactics so I'm considering getting a book. There'll also be a little Chinese mythology,   
and Chinese tradition and morals. Just the things I learned as I was growing up. I really  
like where this story is going (in my head, not on paper yet), but I can tell you right  
now that it's going to be long (maybe ten chapters... well, it's long for me!). I'm not sure  
when I'll start working on the next part but it'll be about Akane preparing to leave.  
  
Also, I'll working on the next chapter of "Love Thy Enemy" and it'll be out before the end   
of the week.  
  
Okay, see ya! Love, CSMars  
  
P.S. A big question: should I bring in Nabiki? (Kasumi'll be in the next chapter)  



	2. Amazons and the Child God

Yes! I've finally finished writing the 2nd part of "A Different Life", I hate being such a slow writer. Anyway, I wanted to get this out before Christmas as a holiday gift to all my readers. Thank you for reading, and please review if you have suggestions or comments. n_n  
  
Disclaimer: I own Ranma 1/2!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry, I really don't, but I'm sure you already know that Rumiko Takahashi-sama created this awesome series!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Different Life  
  
Chapter 2: Amazons and the Child God  
  
By: CSMars  
  
12/24/2001  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up bright and early to his father's snoring the next day. That's one thing he missed the most about home, his own room. well, maybe he missed his mom and his sister more.  
  
Emerging from the makeshift tent, he stood on the top of the hill overlooking the Amazon villages. No one was up yet, or so he thought as he approached the small lake just outside of the tribal ground.  
  
The first sound Ranma heard is fighting, not the clash of swords but the sound of punches connecting. powerful punches. Then he saw Akane and Shan sparring on the edge of the water. They were jumping around each other, not holding anything back. But what confused Ranma is that Shan seems to have the upper hand. A final blow on Akane's chest ended the match and as the two slowed to a halt, Ranma could see that Akane still carried her sword on her back, though she never used it during the sparring session.  
  
The two girls exchanged a few words and then Shan walked into the lake, slowly undressing as she prepared to bathe. Ranma turned around to leave before a misunderstanding could start but Akane's head perked up at the rustling in the bushes. She barked something at Shan and the next thing Ranma saw was a fist coming at his face.  
  
After a few seconds to regain his balance, he opened his eyes only to see two angry Amazons ready to tear him into pieces.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You pervert!" Akane looked like she's about to hit him again.  
  
Shan didn't bother to say anything, she just throw a punch into Ranma's stomach without any warning. Usually, he could've dodged it easily, but at the time, he was too busy stuttering out an answer.  
  
"It's. it's a misunderstanding. I mean. I wasn't looking at you. it was an accident. I didn't see anything. I mean, not that there was nothing to see. err. I'm just going to leave now."  
  
But Akane wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. After exchanging a quick word with Shan, Akane dragged Ranma back to his tent by the ear.  
  
"Stop struggling, it'll just hurt more." She told him as Ranma squirmed to get free.  
  
"Is this the punishment for _accidentally_ seeing you two fight?" Ranma asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No." Akane replied, "If you were an Amazon male, you would only have nine fingers by now."  
  
From the tone of her voice, Ranma couldn't tell if she was kidding or being serious.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, all right?" Ranma apologized, not a common occurrence, "I was just going to wash up, I didn't know you two were there."  
  
Akane pondered over his apology for a while, "Fine, I won't report this to the Elders, but you still owe Shan an apology. And if we ever catch you in a situation like that again, well. you should decide now which finger you're least likely to use again."  
  
Looks like she was being serious. Ranma gulped and nodded, and together they walked back to the village.  
  
"I was confused by something." Ranma asked after a few minutes of silence, "I hope you won't be offended by the question."  
  
"Would the question happen to be why Shan defeated me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ranma exclaimed, "You said yesterday that you're the best of your generation, so how come Shan could beat you in a simple sparring session?"  
  
Akane chuckled and began to explain to Ranma the complicated Amazon laws, "Every twenty-five years, our village hold a contest to find out who is the best of the generation. The tournament contains four tests, from the easiest to the hardest: the history of the Amazon tribe, hand-to-hand combat, Amazon secret techniques, and Chinese battle tactics. The history test is the only written one; it contains questions about past battles, our ancestors and what they did to contribute to our tribe. The combat takes the longest time to complete since the matches have no time limits. Amazon techniques are tested by the seven Elders, you just show them the moves you've learned, usually taught to you by your mother or grandmother. It's quite easy, actually, either you know it or you don't. The last test is an oral test in front of the elders, it's the hardest because no two questions are alike as the elders make up a situation where you must lead the tribe into battle and you'll tell them what strategies you'll use, and things like that."  
  
Upon seeing Ranma's nod, she continued, "A tournament was held just a few month ago, and Shan, as always, defeated me and everyone else in combat. But since I scored the highest on the other three tests, I have the best over-all score. So I was given the sword of the Chosen by the woman who won the same tournament twenty-five years ago. She takes her place on the Council of Elders right after the sword ceremony and will stay on the council until she dies or for 175 years, whichever comes first."  
  
"So as the best, you can boss everyone around?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No," Akane replied with a smile, "The sword gave me the power to make a decision if and only if every Amazon around me is of my generation. For example, if one of the elders came with me to the Ba Gua Zhen yesterday, I have to listen and do as she says."  
  
"So you couldn't really kill Shan like you said yesterday?"  
  
"Well, if she didn't listen to me, she would have to face the elders for defying the law." Akane explained, "And they will punish her for not obeying my orders."  
  
"Oh." Ranma nodded, even though he didn't quite understand why the laws of such a small village have to be so confusing.  
  
For the next few days, Ranma learned more about this Chinese matriarchy: the traditions, the religion and the laws while his poor excuse for a father, Genma, spend the time eating and sleeping--after all, it's what he does the best. Following Akane around on her routine, Ranma was not allowed to spar with her or any other female warrior.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Ranma begged on the fourth day, "I don't want to slack off on my training."  
  
"No!" Akane answered hotly, "Elder Ku Lon forbids me or any other Amazon female to spar with you, would you just leave it at that?"  
  
"So that's how the council works?" Ranma retorted with a smirk, "Cologne says something and you all have to grovel like worms?"  
  
That was it for Akane, she brought her hand up and slapped Ranma's cheek hard. "Don't you ever talk about the elder like that again!" She yelled into his face and walked away, fuming.  
  
* * *  
  
"She loved her grandmother very much, Ranma. Even if she didn't, you shouldn't insult Elder Ku Lon like that, she's very respected in the tribe because of her knowledge and skills." Mu Tsu explained to Ranma the next day when the Japanese boy told him the story.  
  
"Oh." Ranma lowered his gaze to the ground, "I guess. I'll go and tell her I'm sorry. But she's been avoiding me ever since the. incident."  
  
"She'll forgive you, don't worry. Akane is famous for her temper, she often does things according to her emotions, but she can never hold a grudge." Mu Tsu smiled as he began chopping some vegetables on a wooden board, "Go to the east gate, they'll be coming back from the sword ceremony soon."  
  
At the other boy's puzzled expression, the Chinese teen continued, "You'll be leaving for Japan after lunch, so Akane will have to pass the sword to the second best of our generation--Shan. And with the sword, she also passes on her duties and responsibilities to Shan for a year. It's a very sacred Amazon tradition, that's why everyone's at the ceremony."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Ranma asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Mu Tsu couldn't help but chuckle, "C'mon, you know this is a society ruled by women, we men cannot attend such holy event."  
  
"Oh, okay!" With that, Ranma ran out of the hut.  
  
"Tell her we're having dumplings!" Mu Tsu yelled after the whirlwind.  
  
Ranma skidded to a halt and came back in to ask about the food, "Dumplings?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a Chinese tradition, you must eat dumplings before you travel. It's. sorta a good luck charm. And you eat noodles when you've arrived at your destination."  
  
"Noodles? Like ramen?" Ranma felt like he's a broken record, repeating everything the Chinese boy said.  
  
"Ramen?" Mu Tsu scratched his head as he tried to comprehend the word, "Oh, you mean like those instant noodle things? How do you eat them anyway? I'm talking about homemade noodles, they're much better."  
  
"Oh." Ranma stood there for a minute, starring at Mu Tsu mixing the chopped veggies and ground meat together with a wooden spoon.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to find Akane?" The long- haired boy questioned.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma looked around and frowned. The ceremony had long finished, and all the women have gone back to their duties. He even saw Shan with the sword strapped on her back, but he could not find Akane.  
  
Sighing, he decided to ask Shan where her sister is. The girl had completely ignored him during his stay, maybe she still hasn't forgiven him for the bathing episode. But just as he prepared to jump down from the tall pine tree, he saw a robed figure moving toward the mountain range.  
  
It was an odd sight, to say the least. Because every woman in the tribe wore tight clothes--anything else would interfere with their work--and if it was a man, why is he going toward the mountain, one of the forbidden areas?  
  
Creeping along as quiet as he could, Ranma followed the figure, whom was thoroughly neglected by the other members of the tribe as if it was invisible. After a good fifteen minutes of walking, Ranma could see a black lining on the horizon. Upon further inspection, he could see that it was a temple, but very different from anything Ranma has ever seen. For one thing, it was huge--at least thirty-five meters across and ten meters tall.  
  
The hooded figure walked into the open door and regarded the spacious chamber for a minute. Ranma took this chance to gather in the content of this room. Rows of stone with ancient Chinese inscriptions stood tall and proud, three thick mats are placed in front of the table on which an ornamented incense holder is placed, only a handful of chairs backed against the wall. apparently people didn't come here for ideal chitchat, not that Ranma know if Amazons chitchatted at all.  
  
Ranma refocused his eyes on the figure, now kneeling on one of the mats. After a few minute of complete silence, the figure stood up and lighted three sticks of incense.  
  
"Who is it?" Akane's voice rang out from the layers of clothes as she turned to face the intruder.  
  
"Oh, Akane! It's you!" Ranma exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked impassively as she turned back to the table and bowed deeply.  
  
"Umm. I. umm. just want to say sorry for yesterday." Ranma replied as he shuffled around the entrance of the temple, not looking into Akane's eyes.  
  
The Chinese Amazon warrior acted as if she didn't hear the apology, she merely stood in front of the table for a second. Then she moved toward the walls where beautiful rice wall scrolls hung gracefully. Slowly, Akane reached out for touch one of the characters featured in a long wall scroll, "This is my favorite god, Ne Zha."  
  
Ranma stared at the girl in front of him. He has just bared his heart to her, and this is what she says? Then he remembered what Mu Tsu said, maybe this is her way of telling him that she's forgiven him. The pig- tailed boy walked to examine the scroll, "He's awfully young."  
  
"Yes." Akane smiled fondly at the scroll. "He can be quite mischievous at times. But he's honorable and powerful in battle."  
  
"He's a warrior?"  
  
"Of course," Akane replied, surprised by the question, "why did you think I like him so much?"  
  
"Would you." Ranma paused to reconsider his request, "would you tell me his story?"  
  
"Sure," Akane answered, giving the boy a bright smile, "but it's almost time for lunch so why don't we walk back at the same time."  
  
The two walked out toward the valley where all of the Chinese Amazon tribe has begun to gather.  
  
"Ne Zha's mother was pregnant with him for 3 whole years. After a long and difficult birth, the poor woman found herself looking at a ball of flesh. His father, a powerful general under the Emperor, believed that this is a curse from above. Unsheathing his sword, he cut the ball in half and found a baby boy inside. He was given the name Ne Zha. Ever since his birth, everyone knows that he's different, he grew every time he felt the wind, but no one know if this is a blessing or a curse. He took up the arts with an old teacher and was given a long piece of red cloth and two wheels as weapon and transportation. One day, he was playing with a few friends near the sea when a young man came and started to bully around his friends. Ne Zha challenged the man to a fight, who turned out to be the third Prince of the Dragon king of the Eastern Sea. They fought and the Prince was killed. Still a child at heart, Ne Zha pulled out the prince's spinal cord and made it into a belt for himself. This act angered the Dragon king who mourned for his third son's passing. The king came to fight Ne Zha, but the boy jumped on his back and stared to pull off his dragon scales. This hurt more than any sword wound could for a dragon, so the old king could do nothing but beg for mercy. Though Ne Zha is still a boy, he knows that killing the Dragon King would anger Yu Huang Da Di, the ruler of the gods. So the king left in one piece. But his heart still screamed vengeance, so he gathered his brothers, the Dragon Kings of the Northern, Southern, and Western Seas to wreck havoc on the farm lands near where the general lives. The Dragon Kings, who controlled the weather and everything related to water, unleashed their fury and the peasants lost all their crops. The general, who always thought of his son as a bother, wanted to offer Ne Zha as a peace offering, knowing full well that he is the one the Dragon Kings want. But the general's wife pleaded him to reconsider his decision. In the meantime, Ne Zha saw the flooded farm lands and the starved people, so he decided that he would offer himself to the Kings. He took his family's heirloom sword and slashed his throat in front of his parents. His last words were to his father, 'you gave me life, now I return it, flesh and bones'."  
  
Ranma took a glance at Akane and noticed the wetness in her eyes, but he said nothing and just continued walking.  
  
"Because of his sacrifice, Yu Huang Da Di revived Ne Zha's soul and he was reborn in a water lily." Akane wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, not wanting Ranma to see her weakness.  
  
But the boy, who saw everything, said nothing. The two of them continued their journey in silence until Akane said something softly, "Do you know who Ne Zha reminds me of?"  
  
Ranma just looked at her, baffled.  
  
"Mu Tsu. Ne Zha reminds me of Mu Tsu, they are both so kind and honorable."  
  
The boy would've questioned the comparison had they not arrive at the center of the tribe. Everyone was there to give Akane a good luck charm and then they left, leaving the girl in peace to eat one last meal with her family.  
  
No more than an hour later, Ranma watched Akane saying goodbye to the place she had called home for all her life, not a tear was in her eyes.  
  
  
  
... TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Sorry, I can't help but adding a bit of Chinese mythology and other stuff. About Ne Zha, I choose him because I totally adores him, *giggles* and I think the character of Akane would really like the courage of the god. About his weapons, the red cloth... well, just think Nataku from X/1999, and the wheels, just think that demon guy who flew around on wheels of fire.  
  
The Chinese custom mentioned in this chapter is very accurate, but I really don't know if people from Southern China ate dumplings or not since their taste lean more toward rice.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next part will be here in... a while... but here's a sneak preview:  
  
Genma, Ranma and Akane travel by boat toward the islands of Japan. Soon the girl will meet Ranma's mother and sister, who is the other Saotome child and who is the boy trying to kill Ranma?  
  
Ja ne, love, CSMars 


End file.
